L'enfant de la Terre
by Hope-Opale
Summary: La Terre a peur. Jéavo devient de plus en plus forte et ses enfants également. Pour palier a cela elle envoie sa propre fille pour sauver l'espèce humaine. Comment une seul enfant peut sauver une espèce entière? L'histoire ce passe quelque temps avant Advent Children puis pendant.
1. Chapter 1

"Papa, racontes-nous comment toi et maman vous, vous êtes rencontrés ! Demande un petit garçon roux aux yeux jade assis devant un feu de cheminée réchauffant la pièce.

\- Si tu veux Edy', mais pas un mot à maman. Elle serait folle de rage de savoir que vous n'êtes toujours pas couchés."

Plusieurs enfants de tout âge s'approchèrent, s'asseyaient où ils pouvaient trouver de la place. Sur le sol, les fauteuils, la table basse, le canapé le grand tapis de fausses fourrures blanches-neige, devant l'âtre de la cheminée. Le jeune père tout sourire prit le plus jeune des enfants sur ses genoux. Un bambin de trois ou quatre ans, pas plus.

"Tout commença, bien avant votre naissance. Avant même la naissance de vos gardiens. Commença-t-il comme un conteur d'histoires des temps anciens. À l'époque, j'étais à l'académie, votre mère était et est toujours, une jeune et magnifique femme,aux cheveux châtains clairs, quasi blonds, il se reflétait dans ses yeux, toute l'innocence d'une enfant n'ayant pas connu ce monde où j'ai toujours vécu..."

Alors? Oui bon très court comme prologue, mais je ne veux pas non plus tout révéler comme ça. Vous découvrirez sur quoi portera la fic des le premier chapitre.

Votre Kiis adoré qui aimes les défis.


	2. Chapter 2

Il était une fois, un bûcheron dont la femme était morte en donnant naissance à son dernier fils. Il vivait donc avec ses trois fils, faisant ce qu'il pouvait pour les nourrir, heureusement, le potager était grand, pouvant faire assez de récoltes pour vendre et garder un peu pour ses fils en pleine croissance. C'était à la fin de l'automne, les dernières feuilles tombaient dans la petite rivière menant au lac près de son potager. Il partait pour son travail justement. Son fils aîné devant la porte. Tenant du mieux possible la main de son dernier petit frère, baillant aux corneilles tandis que son autre petit frère, ce tenait au pull bleu marine de son aîné, frottant son œil gauche. Une grosse journée l'attendait. Il savait qu'il devait avoir un bon rendement aujourd'hui sinon son petit dernier ne passerait pas l'hiver. Bien qu'il a maintenant deux ans, son pauvre Charlie avait une santé bien faible pour un enfant né dans les montagnes.

"Fais attention à toi en chemin, papa. Les bêtes sauvages sont étrange ces jours-ci. Fit l'aîné toujours avec un visage d'adulte.  
-Merci mon grand garçon. Ne t'en fais pas pour ton fort papa, je reviendrais ce soir. Ne sortez sous aucun prétexte."

Il partit faisant signe à ses fils, seul l'aîné lui répondis, tandis que le second le regardait partir, les yeux encore pleins de fatigue et le dernier suçotant la manche de son pull foncé. Le bûcheron marcha, longtemps, il n'arriva sur son territoire de travail que vers les onze heures, et encore, le soleil lui disait qu'il avait mit un peu plus de temps. Il avait dû aussi passer par un pont très peu stable, puis il avait dû faire un long détour, car le chemin était complètement ravagé à cause de l'orage de la veille. Mais il y était, ses collègues l'accueillaient avec des rires et des blagues en rapport avec un escargot ou quelque chose de ce genre. Tel un père exaspéré il avait levé les yeux au ciel d'amusement et était partit de son côté. Toute la journée il avait du abattre et scier des arbres, pour les grande mégalopole tel Junon ou Midgar. Ce n'ai que vers cinq heures que ses collègues l'appelèrent pour lui dire qu'ils partaient. La nuit était déjà tombé. Rapidement il s'enfonça dans la forêt. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à frapper de sa hache un arbre, lui semblant de belle taille, il entendit un petit sifflement. Il pensa qu'il s'agissait du vent et il repris son élan, mais le sifflement reprit, plus fort. Intrigué, il le suivit*, plus le son était fort, plus il s'éloignait de son territoire, de ses repères.

"Il y a quelqu'un? Demanda-t-il sans recevoir de réponse. La forêt est dangereuse la nuit vous savez."

De toute façon qui s'attaquerait à un aussi grand bûcheron tel que lui, "Tête de paille" comme l'appelait ses collègues, non pas, parce qu'il avait rien dans la tête, bien au contraire, mais à cause de ses cheveux couleur paille, sa grande hauteur, faisait rêver tout ses collègues, ainsi que les jeunes femmes voulant être la prochaine femme de cette homme si protecteur. Être la seule qu'il regarderait de ses yeux onyx. La seule qu'il toucherait de ses grande mains miel. Mais il n'y en aurait plus aucune.

"Répondez s'il y a quelqu'un."

Le son se transforma en voix, féminine, calme et douce comme une sérénade, une voix familière, mais qu'il n'avait pourtant jamais entendu. Il suivit la voix, et se retrouva devant un grand lac lumineux. Mais personne en vue. Il allait faire demi-tour, mais la voix repris.

"Attends, ne pars pas. Fit-elle tandis qu'il ce retournait lentement vers la voix. Ne pars pas."

Une femme, arrivant au deux quart des arbres aux alentours, faite entièrement d'eau, avec des cheveux long, flottant comme s'ils étaient animé d'une vie propre, elle avança vers le bûcheron, toujours faite uniquement d'eau venant du lac elle tendit les bras, posant ses mains sur les joues du bûcheron, ce dernier trop surpris par l'apparition de cette femme si grande et si belle, ne bougait plus.

"J'ai besoin de toi, Jack. Elle s'éloigna rapidement pour se retrouver au milieu du lac. Un grand changement va avoir lieu. Fit-elle tandis que Jack baissait les yeux vers ses bras qui c'étaient repliés vers son ventre. Prends-la, s'il te plaît, occupes-toi d'elle, supplia la femme d'eau pendant que dans ses bras se déroulait les neuf mois complet de la création d'un enfant, élève là comme ta fille. Elle doit changer le futur de ce monde.  
\- Pourquoi moi? Fut la seule chose qu'il put penser en voyant déjà le cinquième mois de grossesse et le bébé devenir une petite fille, n'ouvrent toujours pas les yeux pourtant.  
\- Tu comprendra. Fit-elle après un rire pendant que le dernier mois se déroulait devant les yeux du bûcheron. Il est temps Jack Follow, prends ta petite fille, est apprends lui tout ce que tu sais.  
\- Attendez, je... Je ne peux pas m'occuper d'un autre enfant, j'en ai déjà trois et... J'ai déjà tellement de mal à les nourrir... je ... je ne trouverais jamais de quoi subvenir au besoin d'un autre nouveau-née...  
\- Ne penses pas à cela Jack, dit-elle en posant l'enfant dans les bras du blond, la fille de notre mère, la Terre, saura t'aider et tu sera récompenser en t'occupant de cet enfant. Expliqua-t-elle en commençant à rapetisser. Au fait, son nom est... Rûne."

Le nom ce répéta en écho dans la forêt tandis qu'une lumière aveugla le bûcheron, tellement qu'il dû se cacher les yeux et tourner la tête pour ne pas avoir trop de lumière. Une fois la lumière disparue, Jack se retrouva là où il avait vu ses collègues pour la dernière fois. Sa hache à ses côtés, au sol, et le bois qu'il avait en retards, totalement rattrapé. Le petit bébé commençait à bouger dans ses bras, il le regarda. Il s'agissait d'une petite fille au très court cheveux châtain tellement clair qu'on aurait dit qu'ils allaient devenir blond sous nos yeux, ses grand yeux était encore bleu, comme tout les nouveaux-nées, des petites joues joufflus et un peu rose. Dans un rire imitant une petite flûte de pan, elle tandi les bras vers la barbe frisée et blonde de son papa. Devant ce spectacle de ce petit bébé souriant, il ne put résister. Il repris sa hache après avoir entouré le nourrisson nu dans son écharpe en laine de mouton. Ce soir là, quand il rentra dans sa petite maison, il présenta à Charlie, Rémy et Dan, leur nouvelle petite sœur qu'ils s'empressèrent de papouiller et de gagatisé devant ses tout petits doigts et son petit nez tout doux.

Jack pendant ce temps souriait de voir même Rémy jouer avec le bébé, il fit à manger, et sortit le peu de lait qui lui restait. Demain, un tour au village était d'une extrême urgence, avec la petite Rûne et les trois autres, il faudrait doubler les réserves, et ressortir le berceau, les affaires pour bébés. Et surtout trouver des vêtements pour sa petite taille. Il le sentait, ce bébé allait être certes une bénédiction, mais aussi, plutôt mal venu. L'hiver approchant à grand pas, et les ressources diminuant, comment faire? Puis il n'allait pas pouvoir laisser le bébé avec ses trois fils seul dans la maison sans personne. Comment faire?

"Aah petite Rûne, tu vas me poser bien des soucis." Soupira-t-il sans que les enfants n'aient put l'entendre.

Et un chapitre, la suite demain.

il le suivit*: Et c'est ainsi que fut créé le tout premier Slenderman. 8D


	3. Chapter 3

Vivre avec des hommes. L'avez-vous déjà expérimenté ? Non ? Heureusement pour vous alors. Enfin dans un sans. Jack, notre beau bûcheron tombeur de ces dames, avait donc dû trouver de quoi nourrir sa nouvelle petite fille, avec une chance inouïe, il trouva de quoi nourrir ses enfants, et même de quoi habiller la petite. Le temps passa, les deux plus jeunes réussirent à passer le rude hiver de cette année là, malgré les fortes tempêtes, le printemps fut une saison de grande découverte, les quatre enfants toujours dehors. Un jour, une femme vint pour instaurer la scolarisation obligatoire des trois premier nées. Jack ne pouvant pas ce le permettre, avec quatre enfants en charge et un petit emploie de bûcheron pas beaucoup rémunéré, il ne pouvait pas scolariser ses enfants. Comme si un ange veillait sur la famille, un jour un gros bonnet des entreprises vint à la petite maison, et offrit à Jack, un soit disent héritage d'une tante oubliée de tous. En été, il était devenue un employé a mi-temps d'une grosse entreprise de la région. Pouvant ainsi subvenir au besoin de ses quatre enfants ainsi qu'à leurs scolarité.

Cette été là, Rûne se mis à marcher, ses premiers pas étaient dans le parc bondé de la ville pendant la fête de la création du village. Les femmes c'étaient faites les plus belle possible, espèrant pouvoir trouver un bon partit ou encore tomber dans les bras du beau bûcheron qui était venu, forcé par un collègue voulant le faire sortir de son ermitage. Accompagné alors des quatre enfants de Jack, de son amis et collègue Roger, sa femme, sa fille, en âge de ce marier ayant un quelconque nom en rapport avec une fleur quelconque, et le jeune fils arrogant comme pas permit. Rémy avait aider à installer la grande nappe à carreaux beige et orange que madame Roger avait amené. Dan avait posé Rûne sur la nappe, la petite s'amusait à vouloir attraper un petit papillon bleu argent qui volait devant elle, comme pour la narguer. Une seconde d'inattention et Rûne marchait pour attraper le papillon. C'est Charlie qui fit signe pour que tous voient les premiers pas de la petite princesse du bûcheron d'or. Après ce spectacle qui eut pour effet de captiver l'attention de l'heureux père sur ses merveilleux enfants, toutes les femmes jalousèrent la petite dans sa robe blanche en dentelle donné généreusement par madame Roger.

Puis arriva l'automne. Avec lui l'anniversaire de la petite merveille. Les un an de la petite chose que chaque femmes du village jalousaient. Ainsi que celui du petit Charlie, qui tomba pourtant malade cette année là, une maladie que tout les enfants du village eurent cette année là. Jack en était tellement inquiet, tout les enfants ayant été toucher par celle-ci, mouraient en quelques semaines, Jack resta longtemps auprès de son fils. Rûne, elle sachant déjà marcher, s'occupait de la maison, avec sa petite taille et ses petits mot babiller. Dan et Rémy aidaient au jardin ainsi que dans la maison. Un jour, frustrée du manque de réflexe de son grand frère, Rûne partit dans le jardin, le temps lui était compté, elle devait faire quelque chose. Quelques jours plus tard, Charlie était guérit. Rûne ne révéla à personne ce qu'elle avait fait. Mais Charlie était guérit, et c'était tout ce qui importait. Vers ses quatre ans, elle alla à l'école avec ses frères. Apprenant tous ce qu'elle devrait savoir pour avoir un avenir. Les soirées était rythmé de:

"Rémy Tu peux m'aider ? Je ne comprend pas. Qu'est ce que c'est le... pavillon? Demandait Charlie tenant entre ses mains un petit livre pour enfant.  
\- Dan, pourquoi on ne peut pas faire de bébés sans qu'il y aie de papa? Demandait Rûne en avance sur les enfants de son âge. Faisant les même devoirs que Dan et Rémy ainsi que ceux de Charlie. Contente de pouvoir en apprendre un peu plus tout les jours."

Rûne était en avance. Oh, ce n'était pas la seule, bien au contraire, ses frères aussi étaient en avance pour leurs âges. Un jour, l'institutrice posa la question que l'on pose à tout les enfants quand ils sont petits. Avec leurs beau rêves et leurs naïveté contagieuse. Rémy avait répondu qu'il voulait être comme son père, et il était déjà sur la bonne voie. Dan voulait être médecin sans frontière, pour guérir tous ceux qu'il pourrait, la période où Charlie a bien failli mourir l'a tellement marqué. Charlie quand a lui voulait devenir SOLDIER. Pourquoi pas avait dit la maîtresse. Le fils de Rogé Roger, lui avait pris un air supérieur et avait dit qu'il serait le futur président d'une grande entreprise, Félice, la grande fille des Roger étant toujours à l'école, comme la plupart des gens de son âge, avait dit qu'elle serais secrétaire pour l'entreprise Shinra. Plusieurs autres enfants répondirent, qu'ils voulaient être professeur, gendarme, guerrier, fleuriste, boulangé, et d'autres encore. Mais l'institutrice n'entendit pas la réponse de Rûne. Quand le silence ce fit, elle lui demanda, et tout les enfants ce tournèrent vers elle.

"Et toi Rûne? Que voudrais-tu faire plus tard? Demanda l'institutrice en remettant ses petite lunettes devant ses yeux de serpent.  
\- Sauver ceux qui doivent l'être. Fit la petite de cinq ans en gardent son regard sur un petit oiseau ce posant sur une branche d'arbre devant la fenêtre.  
\- Oh ! Tu veux être médecin ?! Fit la femme amusé en ce disant que deux médecin dans la famille pourrait être amusent.  
\- Non, je veux juste avoir un sens en sauvant les futurs enfants. Expliqua-t-elle pensant être clair.  
\- Tu veux donc t'occuper d'enfant ?  
\- Oubliez ce que j'ai dit. Vous ne comprendriez pas."

Agacée par l'air trop calme de l'enfant, l'institutrice interpella Jack à la sortie des cours, lui expliquant que le comportement borné et inexplicable de la fillette l'horripiler au plus haut point. En réponse Jack expliqua que Rûne n'était pas comme les autres enfants, puis il partit. Le lendemain, Rûne était de retour avec une nouvelle tenue que son papa et ses frères lui avaient choisit. Comme les plaintes de l'institutrice continuaient, et ne supportant plus la mégère. Jack changea ses quatre enfants d'école, pour les inscrire dans une école privé, où ils auraient une meilleur éducation adaptée à leurs avance. Plus le temps passait, plus les quatre enfants devenaient différent. Rémy, une fois sortit du manège de l'éducation, entra dans l'entreprise de son père, ressemblant énormément a ce dernier mais était fin, comme ça mère, une femme si douce dont il avait eut les cheveux brun noisette. Dan devint bien médecin, mais dans un hôpital de Junon, blond de nature au yeux mercure, les infirmières se l'arrachaient presque. Charlie entra à l'académie des SOLDIER, suivit un an plus tard par sa petite sœur, contente de pouvoir continuer à apprendre des choses sur ce monde.  
Avec le temps, Rûne était devenue extrêmement timide, heureusement Charlie lui présenta une petite nouvelle, une petite brune au yeux noisette. Un peut garçon manqué. Elle aussi entré pour la première fois dans cette académie mais n'était pas du tout inquiète. Étrange pour une nouvelle.

Et voilà encore un. La suite au prochain chapitre


	4. Chapter 4

Une semaine après la rentrée, la brunette aux yeux noisette ce nommait Tina, une Wutaï plutôt originale. Rûne partageait sa chambre avec elle, étant la plus jeune des élèves le directeur de l'académie avait convenue que l'élève la plus âgée de la promotion de cette année là, et Tina avait était le meilleur élément, partagerait sa chambre. En une semaine la Wutaïenne réussie à devenir la meilleure amie de Rûne, ainsi que la seule à pouvoir l'approcher de tellement prés, beaucoup en était jaloux. La routine s'installait petit à petit, le matin Rûne se réveillait dix minutes avant la sonnerie du réveille pour regarder Tina dormir. Elle en rigolait toujours, car Tina avait l'habitude de s'endormir normalement, mais au réveille, c'était une autre histoire, car elle ce réveillait et dormais même, la tête aux pieds et les pied près des oreillers. Ce matin là, c'était une position amusante, car l'un de ses pieds était sur la table de nuit, prés de la lampe de chevet qu'elles partageaient. La chambre étant toute en longueur, normalement faites pour une seule personne, pourtant elles la partageaient, des murs gris, une unique fenêtre avec des barreaux comme dans une prison, un sol blanc javelliser tout les jours.

Contre le mur où dormait Tina, ce trouvait une étagère encastré dans le mur, enfin plutôt un trou rectangulaire servant d'étagère à la Wutaïenne. Une photo de famille avec Tina, ça grande sœur a première vu, ça maman et son père un homme aux cheveux blanc et aux visage ridé, et sa mère une belle jeune femme au cheveux aussi noire que la nuit. Quand a la grande sœur, elle avait les yeux bleu brillant, signe qu'elle recevait des doses de Mako, certainement élève à l'académie. Puis quelques statuettes ainsi qu'une sorte de petite peluche verte avec un bouton à la place de l'œil droit et une bouche en fil de laine noire. Sur l'étagère ce trouvait aussi, le pied nu de la Wutaï endormie.

L'armoire unique, qu'elles avaient dût partager en deux pour y mettre leurs affaires pour l'année, heureusement asses grande. Deux bureaux, des affiches de groupes de métal du côté du mur de Tina qui avais pour couverture, une couette polaire pourpre, et des draps avec des héros pour enfant. Quand à Rûne, sur les murs s'affichait des photos de ses années passé dans la montagne avec sa famille, toujours des photos de Rémy, Dan, Charlie et elle, parfois jouant dans la neige, parfois courant dans un champs, d'autres dans un tas de feuilles, leurs père désespéré en arrière-plan. Une montrait Charlie entrain de dormir dans son lit dans le grenier, une autre c'était Rémy, endormit dans un rocking-chair avec un livre en mains, puis Dan, faisant des abdos sur une branche d'arbre. Le mur était plein de photos de la petite famille ainsi que de Rûne lors de ses anniversaires. Ses couvertures étaient blanches et grises ainsi que ses draps. Assise à regarder Tina, Rûne souriait en voyant un bras presque touché le sol alors que le réveille sonne et que la couverture bouge puis une bosse ce fait de plus en plus grand au fond du lit.

"Qui a éteint la lumière?" Fit la Wutaï la voix pâteuse.

Avec un petit rire. Rûne étteignit le réveil et vint soulever la couverture à l'endroit où se trouvait la tête de Tina, souriante dans son pyjama beige, Rûne pencha la tête pour voir Tina les yeux encore un peu endormis, mais en pleine forme, dans son T-shirt à bretelles rouge avec une carotte au niveau de la poitrine, et sa culotte noire.

"Ah! C'est déjà mieux. Sourit la brune.  
-Je devrais te filmer au réveille.  
-Et moi te prendre en photo, je suis sur que j'en ferais un sacré bénéfice."

Rûne leva les yeux au plafond avec un petit sourire, elle lâcha la couverture et alla vers l'armoire d'où elle sortit deux chemises blanches, une jupe bleu clair à bouton et dentelle, un pantalon pincé bleu clair lui aussi. Posant la chemise la plus grande avec le pantalon sur le bureau de Tina, cette dernière faisant les lits, elle sortit ensuite une seule mallette de l'armoire, puis deux grande serviettes, puis deux autres un peu plus petites, et enfin deux autres en carrés. Quand Tina eut fini, elle prit les deux uniformes, ainsi que la mallette pendant que Rûne porta les serviettes. En une semaine elles s'étaient mises d'accord et avaient tout de suite fait en sorte que la colocation soit la meilleure possible, heureusement qu'elles s'entendaient bien. D'un commun accord elle prirent les douches les plus éloignées, celles du fond, là elles seraient tranquilles, Tina ce mis à parler, déjà en pleine forme une fois sous l'eau.

Rûne l'écoutait, répondent par des "Hum" encore un peu endormit. Quand le brouhaha des douches ce fit plus intense, toutes les filles ce trouvaient à l'intérieur, une bonne centaine voir plus, Rûne se réveilla complètement, la tête contre le carrelage, au-dessus des parois de bois, au-dessus des trois gros carreau de carrelage vert pale, les fenêtres sont ouvertes, de l'autre côté c'est les douches pour hommes. Contrairement à eux, les douches des filles sont plutôt calme. Eux sont plus dépravés, on peu entendre des bruits de courses poursuite, des serviettes claquer, des rires, des cries, des conversations bizarres et des perversités.

"Tu ne devrais pas écouter les mecs Rûne. Fit la voix de Tina de l'autre côté de la paroie de bois.  
\- Je cherche une voix. Répondit-elle pâteusement en ce lavant les cheveux.  
\- Laquelle ?  
\- Charlie. Fit Rûne après un temps d'hésitation.  
\- Ah oui, j'avais oublié que tu étais très proche de lui. Rigola Tina en éteignant l'eau signe qu'elle avait fini. Ne te torture pas trop, tu le verra à la cantoche.  
\- Oui."

Rûne sourit, Tina comprenait tout ce qu'elle disait, sans avoir besoin de s'expliquer, les semaines passèrent sans aucun soucis, Rûne s'amusait beaucoup dans les cours, trouvant beaucoup de réponses même avant la grosse tête de la classe. Elle s'amusait comme une petite folle pendant les heures de combats, ne faisant pas vraiment mal à Tina, ne faisant que la touché quand elle le voulait, et surtout le pouvait. Tina trouvais ça étrange que Rûne ne face que la toucher et ne lui infligeait pas de vrai coups. Un jour, quand le prof refusa de les mettre ensembles, elle comprit pourquoi. Jud, le pauvre jeune homme avec qui elle fut mise, en prit plein la tronche, du coin de l'œil Tina observait le combat ayant promit à Charlie de veiller sur Rûne, de surtout faire attention qu'elle ne s'énerve pas.

Ce jour là elle c'était dit qu'elle pouvait la laisser, et lui avait même dit que ce n'était pas si grave après tout. Mais se fut ce pauvre Jud qui en fit les frais, enfin elle ce restreignes aussi pour ne pas trop le blesser. Mais ses coups étaient bien plus rudes, plus violents, plus complexes, plus difficile à arrêter. Jud n'eut pas trop de chance, son oreille gauche avait était coupé, avec quelque hématomes, quelques autres coupures, d'après la précision de la coupure, on aurait dit que Rûne avait utilisé un scalpel chirurgicale, il avait aussi quelques côtes de cassé, ainsi que le tibia de la jambe droite. Pourtant après une fouille minutieuse, presque indécente de Rûne, il fut confirmé qu'elle n'avait rien. Une fois calmé, et quelques jours après, Tina fut présentée. Obligeant presque Rûne à aller au Laboratoire pour s'excuser. Chose qu'elle fit quand un matin une fille vint affolée pour annoncer aux nouvelles qu'elles allaient avoir leurs premières injections de Mako. Ce fut un gros brouhaha ce jour là dans les douches des filles, les gars faisant grise mine de l'autre côté face au corde vocal incassable de leurs opposé sexuelle. Ce matin là aussi, Rûne avait mit dans son sac de cours, quelque chose qui ferait certainement plaisir à son grand frère adoré.

"Aller, dis-moi ce que c'est. Insistait joyeusement Tina en prenant un yaourt à la pèche.  
-C'est pour Charlie. Continuait de répéter Rûne amusée par l'insistance enfantine de son amie.  
-Oui mais c'est quoi?  
-Il n'y a plus de pomme. Fit Rûne tristement.  
-Rûne."

Tina leva les yeux aux ciel amusée, Rûne aimait énormément les pommes, mais ne les mangait pas quand elles étaient en gâteaux ou encore chaude, ne supportant pas l'odeur et encore moins le goût. La Wutaïenne avait rapidement fait de donner ces pommes qu'elle détestait temps à la montagnarde qui en était fan. Trouvant une table proche d'un des arbuste d'intérieur, ça aussi, Tina avait compris que la plus jeune avais du mal à vivre sans une plante dans la pièce, où alors sans qu'une fenêtre ne soit ouverte. Une fois assises, elle vit Rûne poser son plateau et partir avec une boite marron. Sur le plateau de la montagnarde, son bol de chocolat, son yaourt à la vanille, et l'habituelle fleur blanche du cuisinier. La brune chercha une tignasse châtain/blond onduler et bien coiffé. De toute façon c'est elle qui coiffe la petite tous les matin. Elle la trouva marchant vers une table très bruyante.

"Charlie? Fit Rûne de sa petite voix timide.  
-Oh! Ma Rûnette adorée, que t'arrive-t-il? Demanda le brun en l'asseyent sur ses genoux.  
-Les cuisinier m'ont autoriser à utiliser la cuisine ce week-end alors j'ai fais ça pour toi et un peu plus pour que tu face goûter. Expliqua-t-elle en posent la boite au milieu des plateau placés en rond, rencontrant deux yeux turquoises brillant appartenant à un roux bruyant d'habitude.  
-Ne me dit pas que tu as fais ce que je pense? Demanda Charlie entourent la taille de la plus jeune d'un bras et en ouvrant la boite de l'autre. Ton flan au chocolat et à la pistache. Dit-il avec des étoiles plein les yeux.  
-Si, et Tina m'a bien aidé avec la pistache, elles viennes directement de sa mère. Dit-elle en rougissant de la concentration du roux sur sa personne.  
-Tu est la meilleure ma Rûnette. Fit le brun en embrassent rapidement les douces lèvre de la poupée.  
-Tu va quand même pas lui rouler un patin. Rigola le roux qui fixait Rûne, cette dernière cru y voir de la jalousie pendant quelques secondes mais elle a dû se tromper.  
-Rooh ! Ça va hein.  
-Je prends ta pomme. Fit Rûne sur un ton amusé, en attrapant la belle pomme rouge et en partant rapidement vers sa table.  
-Hey ma pomme." Hurla presque le brun.

Le self fut secoué d'un rire amusé, tandis que Rûne mangeait la pomme assise à sa place, Tina riant de l'audace de son amie mais aussi un peu perturbé du regard insistant que le roux avait eu pour son amie. Après le petit déjeuner elles partirent pour le laboratoire, un pour recevoir leurs dose, deux pour prendre des nouvelles du blessé. Ce qui fut fais, Rûne s'excusa de sa conduite. Jud compris et lui demanda de le pardonner aussi car c'était lui qui avait insisté pour faire le cours avec Rûne, les trois ce trouvèrent de grand points commun.  
Puis quelques mois passèrent. Tina n'avais déjà plus ses yeux noisette, mais des yeux turquoise brillants. Jud aussi avait troqué ses beau yeux bleu nuit contre des yeux turquoise brillant. Et tout deux maintenant avait pris trois bon centimètre alors que Rûne était au même point, du haut de ses 1m54 et de ses 12 ans, elle n'était vraiment pas bien grande, alors que son père lui avait décris mainte et mainte fois sa mère, encore plus grande que lui. Rûne était de plus en plus de mauvaise humeur, n'aimant pas être plus petite que les autres. Heureusement Charlie lui remontait beaucoup le morale, venant s'incruster de temps en temps à la table des trois plus jeunes.

Mais Hojo trouvait le cas de Rûne Follow étrange et captivant en même temps. Il n'y avait eu aucun effet malgré les trois injections de Mako qui lui ont était faite. Donc un jour il fit une prise de sang à toute la classe de Rûne, pour n'éveiller aucun soupçon, et il recommença plusieurs fois les testes sur le sang de Rûne laissant les autres prise de sang des autres élèves à ses apprentis. Il inscrivit le résultat de son écriture fine sur le dossier à l'écriture lisible de Rûne. Et il le relut, plusieurs jours d'affiler, mais il ne changer pas pourtant.

**Nom: **Follow  
**Prénom: **Rûne  
**Âge: 1**2 ans  
**Lien avec un autre Soldier: **FOLLOW Charlie (voir dossier 11.085)  
**Mère:**Inconnue  
**Père: **FOLLOW Jack  
**Taux de Mako avant injection: **0,5L/1L  
**Taux de Mako après injection: **0,5L/1L  
**Observation face aux changement occasionné par l'administration de la 1er dose de Mako: **Absent  
**Observation face aux changement occasionné par l'administration de la 2ème dose de Mako: **Absent  
**Observation face aux changement occasionné par l'administration de la 3ème dose de Mako: **Absent  
**Effet négatif sur le corps du sujet: **Absent  
**Effet positif sur le corps du sujet: **Absent  
**Résultat de la dernière prise sanguine: **_Découverte de la présence permanente de Mako._  
**Autre traitement ingérer: **Absence de renseignement

Le scientifique se massa les tempes. Combien de fois avait-il lu ce dossier déjà ? Quatre fois ce soir là. Huit fois le soir d'avant. Depuis la découverte de Mako permanente dans le sang de cet enfant, il en rêvait même la nuit, son cerveau mélangeant le sang humain au liquide turquoise fluorescent. Ce spécimen humain était très intéressent et très complexe, si jamais elle avait un accident il ne pourrait peut être pas lui rendre le sang perdu, sauf s'il mélangait son groupe sanguin au Mako pur, mais il avait déjà essayer, le sang et la Mako pur faisaient d'énormes dégâts, bien plus qu'une explosion de TNT pour détruire un immeuble.

Hojo se mis à sourire comme un dément, puis explosa de rire, effrayant les oiseaux sur sa fenêtre. Le lendemain, il afficha un petit sourire qui effraya tous ceux qu'il croisait. Ce jour là, c'était l'anniversaire de Charlie, Rûne avait traîné Tina et Jud tout le week-end à travers la ville à la recherche d'un cadeau spécial pour ce jour. Son cher grand frère fêtant ses 15 ans. Elle trouva un très beau collier en forme de cœur pouvant comporter une photo à l'intérieur. Elle espérait qu'il y mettrait une photo de sa mère à lui. Le soir dans la chambre de Charlie, Rûne vint le chercher ce dernier ayant cru que personne ne se souvenait de son anniversaire, il le cru jusqu'à être arriver dans une salle qu'ils avaient emprunté en ville, une fois la lumière allumée, toute la promotion de Charlie ainsi que Jud, Tina et Rûne eux-même crièrent un "JOYEUSE ANNIVERSAIRE" retentissant dans la salle.

"Espèce d'enflure. Fit Charlie heureux mais choqué.  
-Language Charlie." Fit Rûne en le frappant gentiment sur l'épaule.

La soirée débuta avec un rire amusé de la plupart des invités. Mais une jeune femme au cheveux brun et long ainsi qu'aux yeux turquoise brillant, dans une belle robe rouge regardait le "couple" devant le gâteau à trois étages composé de plusieurs partis formant des sortes de croix, certaine au chocolat, d'autre à la vanille, à la fraise, à la pistache. La jeune femme suivit un long moment le couple qui ne se lâchaient pas. Quand ils furent assez éloigners l'un de l'autre elle partit vers Rûne et lui demanda si elle pouvait lui parler en privé. Avec un grand sourire angélique. Rûne en bonne petite fille bien élevée la suivit, après tout que pouvait il bien lui arrivé de mal?

~~~~  
Aller a bientôt les Schtroumfs.


End file.
